


The Battle With Nero That Didn't Happen

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what you get when you have a five-year old girl as your "artistic director".  Anyone who tells you that little girls are all sunshine and unicorns is lying to you.  Lying, I say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle With Nero That Didn't Happen

" alt="The Battle With Nero That Never Happened" />


End file.
